


Худший День Рождения или Как Довести Стайлза До Приступа

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Gen, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стайлзу исполняется семнадцать, он планирует устроить небольшую вечеринку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худший День Рождения или Как Довести Стайлза До Приступа

Когда Стайлзу исполняется семнадцать, он планирует устроить небольшую вечеринку. Нет, даже не он, а его отец, который настаивает на праздновании.

– Позовешь Скотта и его девушку, Лидию тоже, она вроде бы нравится тебе, – Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Того мальчика, который постоянно помогает тебе по химии, как его зовут?

– Дэнни, пап.

– Точно. Сынок, пойми, потом ты мне еще спасибо скажешь.

– Конечно, спасибо, – Стайлз допивает сок и бормочет себе под нос: – За самый ужасный праздник на свете.

– Где ты хочешь отпраздновать?

– У меня нет места для маневра.

– Я могу освободить дом на ночь.

– Не думаю, что вечеринка вообще состоится.

– Стайлз.

– Ох, хорошо! Думаю, боулинг будет в самый раз. Так что оставайся дома и не беспокой Мелиссу без повода.

За шумом воды Стайлз слышит легкий смех.

– Я рад, что мы пришли к соглашению.

– Поверить не могу, мне придется устраивать банкет! 

Они сидят в столовой, и Стайлз чувствует себя самым несчастным человеком на свете. До дня, когда он станет старше, осталось половина недели.

– Не банкет, а праздник, – Скотт улыбается как придурок, Стайлз надеется, что у него лицо треснет. – Ничего страшного не произойдет.

– С каких пор мой клыкастый друг записался в ясновидящие?

Глаза Скотта на мгновение окрашиваются желтым и Стайлз едва не давится яблоком.

– Знаешь, скоро твои волчьи штучки перестанут работать и тогда... – Стайлз надеется, что его лицо действительно выглядит устрашающе.

– Привет, – Эллисон, как обычно, выбирает самое верное время для появления. Ее волосы красивым кудряшками обрамляют лицо, Стайлз подставляет кулак под подбородок и грустно выдыхает. – Что с ним?

– Депрессия.

– Что? – Эллисон морщится и улыбается одновременно. Милашка, – думает Стайлз.

– Он ведь скоро постареет. И, знаешь, похоже, что кризис среднего возраста настиг его несколько раньше запланированного.

– Ох, заткнись, – Стайлз сползает на стуле с единственным желанием – скрыться от всего мира. 

Эллисон и Скотт довольно смеются и под обе руки поднимают Стайлза – они опаздывают в класс.

– Откройте учебники на седьмой главе, – миссис Хёрбс поправляет очки и любовно оглаживает корешок книги. – Читаем. Даю вам десять минут.

Стайлз решает именно сейчас поговорить с Дэнни:

– Хэй, – он оборачивается назад. – Привет.

Тот недовольно отрывается от книги и наверняка ждет от Стайлза очередную глупую и почти невыполнимую просьбу.

– Итак... У меня скоро день рождения, не хочешь прийти?

На секунду Стайлзу кажется, что у Дэнни просто отвалится челюсть, но тот собирается с силами и отвечает:

– Да, конечно. Когда?

– В эту субботу, я напишу тебе смс.

Стайлз видит слабую улыбку на лице Дэнни.

– Круто, круто, – бормочет себе под нос Стайлз и отворачивается. 

Он читает каждую из трех страниц пять раз и без запинки отвечает на вопрос миссис Хёрбс.

Садясь в джип, Стайлз думает, что, возможно, все пройдет не так плохо, как ему кажется.

Следующая на очереди Лидия, и Стайлз в какой-то момент пасует без видимой причины. Он ведь уже достаточно опозорился перед ней – куда уж больше. Но страх все равно держится где-то в горле.

– Скотт, мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Да просто пригласи ее.

– Я не могу, – Стайлз широко распахивает глаза, хотя и знает, как нелепо выглядит в такие моменты.

– Это просто формальность, – Скотт поправляет рюкзак. – Ты ведь знаешь, что Эллисон потащит ее с собой.

– Ну спасибо, ты умеешь поднять мне самооценку.

– Друг, не морочь мне голову.

Двери школы открываются и оттуда выходят Эллисон с Лидией под ручку.

– Ладно, я смогу, – Стайлз подпрыгивает пару раз и бьет себя по щекам.

К тому моменту, когда он достаточно взвинчен, девушки останавливаются рядом.

– Лидия, привет. У меня вроде скоро день рождения, не хотела бы ты...

– Да, Стилински, я приду, – она надувает пузырь из жвачки и лопает его, даже не испачкавшись. Стайлз старается не пялиться на ее рот. – Теперь мы можем поехать за платьями, Эллисон?

Скотт выпускает свою девушку из объятий и получает прощальный поцелуй в нос.

– Да, пойдем. До встречи, ребята.

Стайлз наконец-то выдыхает и чувствует, как горят легкие.

– Нет, теперь я уверен – скоро наступит Апокалипсис.

– О Господи, за что мне все это?

Всю дорогу до джипа Скотт не смотрит на Стайлза и слишком притворно ворчит.

– Как успехи? – они ужинают вареной курицей и запеченным картофелем. Стайлзу кажется, что еда слишком пресная, но он не говорит ни слова.

– Я постепенно собираю маленькую армию гремлинов.

Отца вроде бы устраивает ответ, и они продолжаю есть.

Перед сном Стайлз думает о том, что осталось всего два дня, он закрывает глаза и приказывает себе успокоиться. Все будет нормально.

– Джексон? – они в раздевалке, Финсток что-то орет про Гринберга, Стайлз старается не слушать. – Что ты делаешь в эту субботу?

– Праздную твой день рождения, – даже не смотрит в сторону Стайлза и продолжает брезгливо разглядывать свою форму.

– О.

– Не беспокойся, я в курсе, что ты хочешь пойти в боулинг, я забронировал нам две дорожки.

Джексон наконец-то натягивает на себя футболку, но продолжает морщиться.

– Так, – не находится с ответом Стайлз. Он не ожидал, что все пройдет настолько быстро. – До субботы?

– Да, типа того, – Джексон захлопывает шкафчик и идет к выходу.

Скотт рядом явно старается сдержать смех.

– Чувак! – пинок удается Стайлзу на славу, Скотт недовольно шипит.

– Черт, ну за что?

– Сам знаешь, – шипит Стайлз и вспоминает о Дереке.

– Столински! – тренер Финсток в ярости и орет на всю школу.

– Я!

– Сегодня постоишь на воротах, может, и слышать лучше начнешь.

И будь все проклято, но Стайлз уверен – Скотт довольно ухмыляется, якобы отомщенный.

Занятия в пятницу заканчиваются достаточно рано, и Стайлз направляется к дому Хейлов.

Стайлз припарковывается недалеко от дома, так, чтобы можно было еще пройтись и посмотреть на новый особняк, который Дерек отстроил за несколько месяцев. С тех пор стая постоянно проводит свободное время здесь, и Стайлз не отстает от них. Но он каждый раз мысленно представляет себе, как дом выглядел раньше.

– Дерек!

Входная дверь открывается к тому моменту, как Стайлз поднимается на крыльцо. Дерек встречает его без рубашки, что значительно затрудняет работу речевого аппарата Стайлза. Конечно, он просто завидует этому накаченному прессу. Только и всего.

– Что-то случилось? – как всегда без приветствия.

– Гм, нет, – в затылке начинается неприятное покалывание и Стайлз нервно проводит рукой по волосам. – У меня в эту субботу день рождения, и я хотел спросить придешь ли ты?

В отличие от Дэнни, если Дерек и удивляется, то не подает вида, лишь перестает хмуриться.

– Да.

Стайлз довольно выдыхает и улыбается широко, на секунду чувствуя боль в скулах. Теперь его совесть спокойна.

– Ну, значит до завтра?

– Да.

Дорога до джипа занимает полминуты, Стайлз садится за руль и видит, как Дерек закрывает за собой входную дверь.

Ночью, когда отец спит после дежурства, Стайлз нервно бродит по комнате. Он уже трижды меняет мнение на счет рубашки, которую собирается надеть. Дважды проверяет прогноз погоды, сам не зная зачем, если они не собираются выходить из боулинга. Встреча назначена на полдень, и Стайлз понимает, что во втором часу ночи самое время заснуть.

Когда он ложится в кровать, воспоминания накатывают тяжелой волной.

Образ матери, всегда первой поздравляющей Стайлза, не покидает его, пока он не засыпает.

Шум на кухне будит его, до звонка будильника остается еще добрых полчаса, но Стайлз поднимается. Он не чувствует усталости и спускается вниз.

Отец гремит тарелками, а запах блинчиков разносится по всему дому.

– Доброе утро!

– Неужели я разбудил тебя? – за словами следует виноватая улыбка.

– Нет, пап, все круто, что там ждет меня?

– Иди сюда, – он крепко обнимает сына, а тот утыкается отцу носом в плечо и чувствует легкость в голове. – С днем рождения.

– Спасибо.

Оставшееся время Стайлз умывается и помогает накрыть на стол. В наличии: хлопья, блинчики, яичница, бекон, ягоды, несколько яблок, апельсиновый сок и какао.

– Оставшуюся неделю ты меня кормить не будешь? – с набитым блинами ртом говорит Стайлз.

– Конечно, ты уже взрослый – можешь и сам найти себе пропитание.

Чуть позже, когда еще есть свободное время, Стайлз сидит в гостиной и смотрит передачу про горных козлов. Сюжет так его увлекает, что он не сразу слышит оклик отца.

– Сынок?

В руках у него довольно внушительная коробка, и Стайлз, стараясь не уронить, забирает ее.

– Масштабно, – сдавленно говорит Стайлз.

– Поставь ты уже на пол, – усмехается отец.

Спустя пять минут издевательств над упаковочной бумагой, и еще минуту, потраченную на поиск начала скотча, обматывающего коробку, он достает из коробки совершенно потрясающие чехлы на сидения джипа.

– О, черт! Это потрясно, пап, спасибо большое! – он быстро обнимает отца и не может поверить, что тот помнит о давнем нытье Стайлза.

Чехлы кожаные, черные и швы прошиты темно-синими нитками, как раз под цвет самого джипа.

– Поможешь мне?

Они справляются как раз к тому моменту, когда Стайлзу пора уезжать.

– Папа, это шикарный подарок, – наверняка Стайлз сейчас похож на светящуюся лампочку, но ему плевать, он не может перестать оглядывать салон.

– Я рад, – отец улыбается и хлопает рукой по двери машины. – Хорошего дня, не натвори глупостей.

Стайлз заводит мотор и уезжает, продолжая сиять от счастья.

В боулинг Стайлз заходит в прекрасном настроении.

– Здравствуйте, на сегодня заказывали две дорожки, на имя Джексона Уиттмора, – говорит он у стойки администратора.

– Минутку, – блондинка, по имени Роуз, как Стайлз успевает разглядеть на бейдже, проверяет информацию по компьютеру. – Извините, такой брони у нас нет.

– Что? – сердце Стайлза неприятно ёкает. – Можете проверить еще раз? У-и-т-т-м-о-р.

Результат все такой же, но к нему прибавляется сочувствующая улыбка Роуз. 

– Ладно, сейчас у вас есть свободные дорожки?

– Да, четвертая или седьмая, на ваш выбор.

Стайлзу не нравятся четные числа.

– Седьмая.

Он проводит полчаса за попытками сбить кегли. За три страйка подряд здесь угощают бесплатным пивом – неплохой стимул. Но никто из друзей так и не приходит. Стайлз звонит Скотту спустя час после назначенного времени сбора, и тот берет трубку далеко не сразу.

– Стайлз?

– Я ошибся днем недели? Или все решили мягко отказать мне в своем присутствии, Скотт? Какого черта?

– Нет времени объяснять, чувак, тебе срочно нужно приехать к Дереку.

– Зачем?

– У нас неприятности, нужна твоя помощь, – связь обрывается и Стайлз слушает короткие гудки.

Он расплачивается за дорожку и запрыгивает в джип, начиная проклинать этот день.

Возле дома Дерека стоит машина Джексона, и Стайлз думает, может, что-то случилось с кем-то из стаи? Он сам не замечает, что бежит до входной двери, которая открыта.

– Эй?

В доме тихо, у Стайлза замирает сердце. Охотники, – думает он. Крис предупреждал о других.

Стайлз доходит до гостиной и наконец обращает внимание, что во всем доме еще и нет света.

Паника холодными волнами расходится по телу, Стайлз делает еще один шаг вперед.

Внезапно гостиная озаряется светом и криками.

Он видит всех. Скотта, Эллисон, Лидию, Джексона, Дэнни и Дерека.

– С днем рождения! – совсем нестройным хором, со смехом и визгами.

Земля уходит из-под ног – Стайлз до этого момента не понимал смысл выражения. Он действительно чувствует, как колени подгибаются, но вовремя цепляется за кресло, шепча себе под нос:

– Умру в свой праздник, отлично.

Он не успевает пострадать, потому что все решают устроить групповые обнимашки, и, серьезно, они, что, правда хотят его убить? Стайлз задыхается.

– Мне кажется вы перебарщиваете.

Лидия морщится:

– Чье это нытье я слышу? А, у нас тут вроде именинник, который не получит свой кусок торта.

– Нечестно!

На секунду отвлекаясь от разговоров, Стайлз разглядывает комнату. По углам к фальшивым упаковкам с подарками привязаны воздушные шары, плакат «С днем рождения!» прилеплен к стене; украшениями наверняка занимался Скотт, который никак не может прекратить трепать Стайлза по голове.

– Так, у нас все в сборе? Нужно начинать, – Эллисон совершенно по мультяшному потирает ладони и хитро улыбается.

Стайлза усаживают на диван и просят закрыть глаза.

Он слышит шушуканье и смешки, а потом почти грозный голос Лидии:

– И не вздумай подглядывать!

Спустя минуту Стайлз видит перед собой коробку, аккуратно обернутую блестящей бумагой. 

– Давай-давай, – поторапливает Лидия.

Поскольку остальные молчат, Стайлз понимает – подарок от нее, и это кожаная куртка. 

– Я теперь тоже в рядах бриолинщиков, да? – с этими словами он надевает куртку, чувствуя ее неповторимый запах. – Черт, Лидия, она идеальна.

– Встань, хочу нормально посмотреть.

Лидия остается довольна, как и Стайлз, заключающий ее в крепкие объятия. 

Они делают небольшой перерыв, в который Стайлз получает нечто, смутно напоминающее извинения от Скотта и Эллисон. Дерек все это время ведет себя тихо, Стайлз не уверен, что тому вообще хочется находиться здесь.

– Значит, все это было запланировано?

После этих слов Стайлз замечает очень короткую и очень таинственную переглядку между Эллисон и Дереком. 

– Конечно, – отвечает Джексон и продолжает есть фруктовый салат.

– Интересно, – Стайлз прищуривается в надежде найти того, кто ответит более развернуто. – Дэнни?

И не сказать, что Дэнни ждал обращения к себе.

– Я вообще-то был на пути к боулингу, когда...

– Когда понял, что пора заткнуться, – Стайлз думает, как Джексон умудряется не выглядеть нелепо, говоря во время пережевывания пищи.

Наверное, за это отвечает какая-то особая хромосома.

– Ладно, я так понимаю, тут какая-то тайная организация и я лучше продолжу есть.

– Отличная идея.

Нет, вовсе Стайлз не обижается, он доволен происходящим.

Дэнни дарит Стайлзу наушники, что очень кстати, учитывая, что последние сломались меньше, чем за неделю.

– Я буду беречь их, – Стайлз хлопает Дэнни по спине, это почти неловко.

– Надеюсь, – улыбается Дэнни и поднимается из-за стола.

– Ты куда?

– Не хочется показаться козлом, но мне написал Майк.

Эллисон и Лидия переглядываются с ехидными улыбками.

– Тебе парень дороже друзей? – притворно восклицает Скотт.

– Нет, но, у нас сегодня... – неловкость Дэнни наполняет всю комнату. – У нас сегодня дата.

И вот теперь Стайлз чувствует себя не в своей тарелке:

– Так, ладно, – тяжелый вздох. – Иди к своему благоверному и извинись за то, что мы задержали тебя.

– Спасибо за угощение.

– Спасибо за подарок, – кричит вдогонку Стайлз, пока Джексон провожает Дэнни, и обращается ко всем присутствующим: – Надеюсь, что вы, сволочи, никуда не смоетесь.

– Не дождешься, – смеется Скотт и пихает Стайлза в плечо.

За поеданием разных вкусностей и попытками вспомнить далекое прошлое, проходит около часа, Стайлз к тому моменту начинает клевать носом. Эллисон и Лидия относят на кухню посуду, когда Скотт тормошит Стайлза:

– Чувак, не вздумай спать.

– Мне кажется, что самое время для тихого часа.

– Скотт, давай-ка ты сходишь за Очень Важной Вещью, а Стайлз пока поднимет свой зад с дивана и выйдет на улицу?

– Эй, я все еще здесь.

Джексон профессионально закатывает глаза:

– Точно, пойдем.

Они проходят мимо кухни, когда Стайлз слышит радостный голос Эллисон:

– Как хорошо, что Дерек предложил отпраздновать здесь.

Нет, сердце Стайлза не ёкает, он просто выпил слишком много газировки.

– В этот раз мне не нужно будет закрывать глаза?

– Нет, можешь расслабиться.

Джексон идет на середину поляны возле дома.

– Так, что, мне стоит принять оборонительную стойку?

– Хватит тыкать пальцем в небо.

– Сюрпризы меня нервируют.

– Да, я заметил твой недообморок.

– Эй!

– Ладно, забудь, – Джексон хлопает его по плечу.

– Стайлз? – кажется, впервые за весь день Дерек говорит с ним. Да, он кричит, потому что продолжает стоять на крыльце.

– Да?

Оборотней тут достаточно, и все они могут похвастаться отличной реакцией, но когда в Стайлза летит мяч, он ловит его, безошибочно угадывая, как высоко нужно поднять руку.

– Воу, это еще что, проверка моих способностей?

Будь Стайлз уверен в своем зрении – смог бы точно сказать, что Дерек улыбнулся на эту фразу.

Из дома выбегает Скотт, держащий за спиной что-то длинное.

– Надеюсь, Стилински, ты нас не подведешь, – Джексон уходит в другую сторону, так, что он, Стайлз и Дерек образуют равносторонний треугольник.

– С праздником, Стайлз, – Скотт отдает завернутый, шуршащий подарок и обнимает Стайлза.

Удивленный выдох вырывается из Стайлза, когда он распаковывает бейсбольную биту.

– Это... Вау!

Скотт смеется:

– Ну, мальчик, который сказал «вау», давай проверим, как ты управишься с этим подарком.

Скотт забирает мяч и кидает его Джексону.

Стайлз отбивает три подачи из четырех. Последнюю он пропускает потому что подает Дерек, которому явно в кайф подразнить Стайлза.

Когда на улицу выходит Эллисон и Лидия, Стайлз готов забрать свои слова обратно. Новообращенная девушка-оборотень действительно безжалостна в бейсболе.

Эллисон дарит ему маленькую книжку в красивом переплете. На обложке никаких обозначений, а внутри страницы заполнены рисунками разных растений и описаниями к ним.

– Я не колдун, ты помнишь?

– Конечно, помню, – Стайлз уверен, что мысленно Эллисон добавляет это милое «глупенький». – Но, думаю, что связавшись с оборотнями, тебе понадобится некоторая база для спасения их задниц.

Джексон с Лидией синхронно фыркают, Эллисон продолжает говорить, не обращая на них никакого внимания:

– Это список растений, которыми так или иначе можно отравить, одурманить или убить оборотня.

Все сразу же замолкают. Щенки смотрят на Дерека, который не поднимает взгляд от стола.

– Отличный подарок, – улыбка Стайлза выходит кривой и фальшивой, Эллисон хмурится.

– Дерек?

– Мы обсудим это потом, не в праздник Стайлза.

И стая слушается его. Это какие-то особые альфа-штучки, Стайлз еще не успел нормально изучить динамику стаи, но вот Лидия уже тянется посмотреть подарок, и Скотт вместе с ней. Джексон продолжает пить лимонад, хотя выглядит заинтересованным в изучении книги.

Стайлз косится на Дерека, который так же осторожно смотрит на него.

Всё в норме. Все спокойны.

Стайлз звонит отцу и разговаривает с ним недолго, стоя на крыльце, а когда возвращается в гостиную – свет там опять выключен, и комнату освещает торт, с горящими свечами.

Конечно же, они поют «С днем рождения», совсем тихо, но Стайлз слышит, как Скотт фальшивит, а у Эллисон действительно классный голос.

Он задувает свечи, так и не успев определиться с желанием.

Дерек включает свет в комнате, и помогает вытащить свечки из крема.

– Так, стоп, – Джексон взмахивает руками. – То есть, продолжайте резать торт, но настала моя очередь дарить подарок.

Он поднимается наверх, в свою комнату, куда Стайлз заходил всего три раза и не мог там ничего разглядеть в темноте.

В гостиную Джексон возвращается с симпатичным черным пакетом, который передает в руки Стайлза. И не сказать, что лицо Джексона выражает добродетель.

Стайлз запускает в пакет руку и ничего не может поделать с собой – рот открывается автоматически.

– Джексон! – хриплым голосом на всю гостиную.

– Думаю, тебе это в скором времени пригодится.

– Что там? – спрашивает Эллисон, она уже тянется к Стайлзу через Скотта, застывшего с непроницаемым лицом. Лидия, кажется, еще немного и разрыдается от смеха.

Пакет выпадает из ослабевших пальцев Стайлза, в другой его руке остается горстка презервативов.

– Это... – краснеет Эллисон. – Это интересно. – Она забирает у Стайлза один квадратик. – О, они с позами.

Незаинтересованный до этого Скотт сразу же оживает и тянется следом за Эллисон.

– Джексон, пять баллов.

В ответ Джексон просто подмигивает Лидии.

Стайлз стонет и сползает с дивана, он старается не замечать, что взгляды Дерека в сторону Джексона полны адского пламени.

Поедание торта заканчивается на улице, куда все выходят, потому что и Джексон и Скотт притащили с собой клюшки для лакросса и решили сыграть по-жесткому. 

Стайлз давится мягкой начинкой, когда Джексон подбрасывает Скотта вверх и забивает мяч в воображаемые ворота между двумя деревьями.

Эллисон и Лидия болеют действительно громко – Стайлзу приходится отойти подальше, где риск оглохнуть не так велик.

– Ваша очередь.

Стайлз удивлен также как и Дерек.

– Мне кажется, что у нас несколько неравные силы.

– Не волнуйся, думаю, Дерек не будет делать тебе больно сегодня, – Джексон ухмыляется как последний засранец на земле, Скотт отдает свою клюшку Стайлзу.

– Давай посмотрим, на что ты способен, – громко рычит Дерек, его глаза окрашиваются красным, но Стайлз видит шутливую улыбку на его лице.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз подкидывает мяч в воздух, и бежит вперед.

– Боже, я чувствую, что завтра буду спать целый день, – Скотт валяется на диване, пока Эллисон гладит его по волосам.

Дерек хмыкает и надевает куртку.

– Я так понимаю, в боулинг уже никто не поедет? – Джексон достает телефон.

– Боулинг? Но мне сказали, что брони нет, – возмущение в голосе настолько явное, Стайлз даже не пытается скрыть его.

Получается так, что сначала он спрашивает, а потом до него доходит.

– Вы...

– Мы чудесно провели время, думаю, пора по домам, – притворно зевает и потягивается Лидия, таща разговаривающего по телефону Джексона за собой.

– Да, точно.

Стайлз чувствует себя преданным.

Все разбредаются по машинам: Джексон отвозит Лидию, оба на прощание подмигивают Стайлзу; Скотт и Эллисон обнимают Стайлза вдвоем.

Дерек все это время стоит рядом, и Стайлзу приходится нарушить молчание, когда они остаются одни:

– Итак, спасибо за возможность провести этот день в твоем доме, – он оглядывается на джип. – Очень мило, что эта идея была твоей.

Как же приятно смотреть на удивленного и растерянного Дерека, – думает Стайлз.

– Не за что, – находится с ответом Дерек.

– Ладно, тебе не нужно помочь с уборкой? – Стайлз уточняет просто на всякий случай, а не потому, что хочет еще потусоваться с хмурым оборотнем.

– Нет.

– Тогда я поехал?

– Думаю, мне лучше отвезти тебя.

Делая шаг назад, Стайлз замирает.

– Ч-что?

– Я отгоню твой джип к дому, не беспокойся.

Сил для спора у Стайлза просто не остается, и он признается самому себе: игра в бейсбол, а потом еще и попытки победить Дерека порядком вымотали его.

Поэтому Стайлз просто кивает в сторону машины Дерека.

Когда машина останавливается, Стайлз просыпается. Дерек смотрит на него и словно неохотно говорит:

– Все сделали тебе подарки.

– Ух, точно, классные, да? – отвечает еще не до конца проснувшийся Стайлз.

– Да. У меня тоже есть кое-что.

Вот этого он точно не ожидал.

Дерек лезет в карман и достает нечто мелкое. Это полоска кожи – браслет, с маленьким металлическим кругом посередине. Стайлз не видит ничего толком. 

Его будто ведет что-то и он протягивает Дереку руку. 

Тот берет Стайлза за пальцы и вдавливает их в металл, заставляя почувствовать узор. Трискелион. Стайлз ощущает каждое из ответвлений.

– Он выгравирован изнутри, никто не будет видеть, – Дерек аккуратно застегивает браслет на запястье Стайлза, задерживает пальцы ровно там, где бьется пульс.

– Спасибо.

Стайлз чувствует, как заходится сердце, потому что Дерек так и не отпускает его руку.

– Мне пора.

– Да, – он отворачивается, пока Стайлз отстегивает ремень безопасности. – Ключ.

– Точно, – Стайлз неловко возится со связкой и наконец отдает нужный Дереку ключ.

– Иди домой, Стайлз.

– Спокойной ночи, спасибо еще раз.

Взяв все подарки, Стайлз пытается как можно менее нелепо выбраться из машины. Когда он оборачивается, стоя у открытой входной двери, Дерек заводит машину и уезжает.

– Все прошло хорошо?

– Да, пап, все было просто супер!

– Хорошо, не думаю, что ты голоден, но на кухне есть запеканка.

– Спасибо.

– С днем рождения, сынок, – отец целует Стайлза в лоб. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной.

Он еще раз примеряет куртку; проверяет наушники; находит подходящее место для биты; закидывает пакет с презервативами под кровать, а книгу кладет на компьютерный стол.

Браслет идеально облегает запястье, Стайлз засыпает, касаясь его кончиками пальцев.


End file.
